


Haru-chan and Bedtime

by Valgus



Series: My Laptop Haru-chan [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, So short yet so sweet.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It appeared that Haru could still communicate with Makoto just fine even after he turned back into his laptop form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru-chan and Bedtime

“Makoto, you need to work tonight. Tomorrow, you’re going to need to give your students letter about the parent-teacher conference next month. Would you like to review the letter now?”

“Ah, I almost forgot. Thank you, Haru.”

It was seven at night that Sunday evening. Haru grilled mackerel for both Makoto and him for dinner. They just finished washing the dishes. Makoto sat on his cheap coach, reading some messages from his fellow teachers, when Haru talked about the letter.

Makoto knew Haru in his human form for about two days now. It had been two days too since Makoto messed up with his job, having one of his students almost drown in pool. He went home to find half-naked man in swimming pants claiming to be his laptop on his bed. Since then, Haru had been making Makoto smile more than usual. On their first night together—God, this sounded a little dirty—Haru _did_ some dirty things to him and Makoto felt nothing but liberated and, well, happy. The next day, Makoto brought Haru to buy some clothes and gave Haru a drawer to keep them.

Makoto typed the last message to a teacher whose table was next to him in the teacher room, Matsuoka-san or Matsuoka-sensei by the studetns, then placing his phone on the coffee table before the couch. He smiled at Haru.

Haru almost always wore no expression, but this time his brows were furrowing as he stared at Makoto. Now in clothes that weren’t too big for him—a light blue T-shirt and grey pants—Haru were practically glaring at Makoto before glancing and squinting his eyes at Makoto’s phone.

“Ah,” said Makoto, finally understood. “Haru-chan, I’m not two-timing you with the phone.” He giggled and stood up to reach Haru, who pouted on Makoto’s arms.

Haru sighed and eventually hugged Makoto back. When Makoto pulled back, Haru spoke, “Well, I have to return to my laptop form now so you can work.”

There was a flash of light, as if someone took a photograph with blitz on, and then Makoto’s laptop stood where Haru stood just half a second ago. Makoto blinked and picked his laptop up. He brought it with him as he sat back on the couch.

On his desktop, there was a new application. Its icon was a cartoon dolphin with big, blue eyes and its name was “Dolphin Chat”. When Makoto moved his cursor to open the application, Dolphin Chat opened itself and a photo of Haru (pouting in with his light blue shirt on) popped up on the left side of the small window.

“Makoto,” it typed. “Please remember to go to bed exactly by 9 pm. You need all the rest you need.”

Makoto chuckled and typed back, “Thank you for reminding me, Haru. I will check the letter and then heading for the bed right away. Today was pretty exhausting anyway.” Yes, from shopping for Haru’s clothes and the bed activity afterwards.

When he pressed enter, the photo that appeared next to his chat was a cartoon orca.

Haru replied immediately, “Good.”

So Makoto re-read and check the letter so it would be ready for print the next day and walked to bathroom straight away after that. He brushed his teeth, changed into sleeping clothes, before taking Haru together with him to bedroom. He placed his laptop by the night-stand and muttered, “Good night, Haru.”

The Dolphin Chat application opened again.

Haru typed, “Good night, Makoto.” He inserted a smiling dolphin emoticon.

Makoto smiled. After seeing the screen of his laptop turned dark, he closed his eyes and eased into comforting sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this isn't much. If I did write the continuation, it would probably in school with Rin and Sousuke.
> 
> I love MakoHaru so much. (I supposed you all do. _We_ all do.)
> 
> Thank you for reading "Haru-chan and Bedtime"! *gives u dolphin kisses*


End file.
